


Cause blue's your favorite color

by Luxina



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Inspired by Music, Lance comforts her, Pidge has a bad dream, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Takes place sometime before season 7 but after season 6, the canon divergence is the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxina/pseuds/Luxina
Summary: Pidge has a nightmare about going back to earth and Lance is there for her.





	Cause blue's your favorite color

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the song that inspired this here ---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eot7gzdfM7w

Pidge quickly made her way towards Lance's room, rubbing her eyes in a feeble attempt to get rid of the tears leaking out of them. She stopped at the door and raised a fist to knock, but lowered it and backed up instead, changing her mind and deciding to go back to her room and cry by herself. With all the things going on, the last thing she needed was to worry him.

As she began walking away from the door, holding a hand over her mouth the muffle the sobs escaping her the door she had been so close to hitting had slid open and the same boy she had walked down to see had stepped out. 

"Pidge?"

She froze in place, not wanting to turn around and expose her red, tear-streaked face.

"Oh, hey Lance."

"Pidge, what are you doing up? and... what's wrong with your voice?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. Are your ears okay? nothing's wrong with my voice."

She stiffened even more as she heard him take a few more steps towards her and quickly spoke before thinking.

"Wait- stop!"

The footsteps had stopped, but he did not. "Pidge, whats going on?"

"I just- I had a nightmare. It's stupid. Sorry if I woke you up."

"That's not stupid! What was it about? Do you wanna come in?"

She bit her lip and took a deep breath before turning around to face Lance, taking note of his concerned face.

"I- yeah, I'd like to come in."

He smiled at her, motioning for her to follow him as his doors once again slid open revealing a neat looking room-- save for the gaming system laying on his floor along with the various machines that cause it to be functional. She smiled fondly at that, remembering how she had managed to rope Hunk into helping them set it up with the castle ship.

Lance's voice "So... do you wanna talk about it?"

She sat down on his bed and sighed "Yeah... just give me a second."

They sat in silence as she collected her thoughts, her breathing evening out and her body relaxing as she sat next to him. She hadn't noticed just how much she needed this... needed to see him.

"We were on earth."

"The paladins?"

"No... it was just you and I... and we were talking about where we were going to go. I asked if I should just- if I should just go home."

He patiently waited for her to finish.

"You told me to go. I was going to but then there were... explosions. I couldn't find you. You were screaming "Meteor shower, quick take cover!" and when the dust had cleared I could just see craters in the ground and you- you were gone." she choked back a sob and rubbed her eyes as the tears began to flow more and more.

He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed circles on her shoulder, waiting for her to calm down.

"I shouldn't be making up problems that don't exist, we're going home... it just felt so real."

He shook his head and his arm tightened around her. "It's okay to have bad dreams... I get those all the time."

"I just- I just remember feeling helpless. There was nothing you or I could do but let the stars fall. Now I can't stop thinking about where we're going to go- who's going where?"

He rested his head on hers and hummed "Take it slow and you'll know which way to go."

"But what if I don't-"

"Take your time and we'll be just fine."

She smiled and sighed "Can you stop rhyming? It's kind of weird" She chuckled.

"Anything for you, Pidge."

"You know something, Lance?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

"You know something else?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you so much that I'd sell my bones for sapphire stones."

He paused at that, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Huh?"

She chuckled. "Just because blue's your favorite color."


End file.
